CrazEmaster101
Appearance/Personality: ﻿ crazE stands at 5' 11" and 170 lbs, brown thick hair and hazel eyes.﻿ He seems to always wear a white T shirt with his singature yellow E enscribed on the front, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. CrazE always carries with him a positive attitude always hoping and keeping an upbeat spirit with his humorous outputs and random situations he creates. History: CrazE started out in a simple neighborhood in Boston, leading a simple life. His older brother (at that time carrying the name crazE) owned a multi-billionaire science system project, which several projects within his research was made. CrazE obtained the power to explode spontaneously and survive his own explosion from his brother, who gave him the power as a self-defense machanism. CrazE easily mastered this power through the years of growing up, and it has become a basis of most of his offensive and defensive strategies. A year before joining the Cult of Ustream, crazE obtained a unique power known as the power of Randomness. He easily learned it and used it almost every day in the Cult, earning himself a reputation within the small group known as the cult. Also during this time, crazE's mind inherited the manifestation of Darkside. ﻿ At this time, crazE was known as "crazEcaptain," a tite he'd obtained from the crazE army.﻿ Of course, this title didn't last long due to the fact that crazE owned the army, and instantly ranked himself up to crazEmaster. Of course, since he is the only "crazEmaster" known, people simply call him by his traditional title "crazE." Although crazE had been with the Cult of Ustream for a long time, crazE resigned his position as a veteran member of the cult, saying, "The cult has changed, and so have I. A new era sets in, and so the old era must set. I have decided to 'set' my ties with the cult, journeying to a new adventure..." CrazE still visits the cult to keep up with old friends, but now goes off for new adventures, travelling the universe, and forming some sort of league... Powers: '''Exploding- '''CrazE has the odd ability to spontaneously explode. He is completely unharmed though, due to the fact that the explosion is caused by his skin, which easily regenerates in a matter of seconds.﻿ The power is his most common and is very lethal when used strategically. '''Teleporting- '''CrazE can teleport. this ability happened when crazE found a mysterious stone whereas when crazE touched Giga (Lord X-Giga-X) and the stone glowed. CrazE found that he could now teleport, and the stone was gone. No official traces of the same kind of stone have been found. '''Randomness- '''CrazE's most powerful ability, and also being the God of (Deity of Randomness). CrazE can control the odds of an event happening to happen. CrazE's brother had thought out the simple equation of how this power works using percentages: Let's say the possibility of a slice of grass dries up is 40% within the place it is. CrazE, using his powers, can turn that possiblity to 100% and the grass dries up indefinately. A powerful ability in itself that many have been astounded by. Holding Items: '''Void- '''CrazE carries with him a small red pouch held closed by a thick golden rope, which he ties around a belt loop on his jeans. This small pouch contains a whole dimension devoid of matter. This pouch is known as a "void" pouch, where crazE stores an infinite amount of items. In this void, the matter put inside avoids any effects of time, and no matter can collide with another in the dimension. '''Pineapple- '''CrazE uses an unusually large pineapple as a weapon. Oddly enough, the pineapple actually has one of the hardest surfaces of any pineapple, and is compared to the hardness of titanium.﻿ Trivia: *crazE was part of the founding team that made the Cult of Ustream, although he left around January 2011. *crazE and Shadow are close friends, even before the Cult was even created. *crazE had the power to turn into a pickle and shoot vinegar, but after awhile the power ceased to show up. It's just said that crazE simply doesn't use the power anymore, although he still referred to the power by his nickname "pickle." *crazE, after Darkside left his mind, now has a larger brain capacity and can learn quickly. He no longer can maintain an entity within his mind, but makes up for the odd ability by an increase of brain power and very well rational thinking skills. CrazE, however, hasn't tried to build on this with psychic abilities. *crazE has a "sixth sense" of where Giga's lab is at all times, due to the fact that crazE would always try and raid the lab and steal Giga's new projects or mess with prototype objects. It could be a subconscious ﻿ambition to pursure his brother's love of research and science. *crazE is a head founder of the Cult of Ethanol (a small branch-off of the Cult of Ustream, originally made as a joke). *The crazE army was made before crazE even obtained the powers of randomness, which the crazE army possesses. Despite this, crazE easily mastered the move and became the god of it faster than the crazE army could even keep up with. Hilariously, crazE teaches the older members of this secretive army. *crazE's backstory can be found here: http://rennervate.com/cultofustream/showthread.php?tid=280&pid=2863#pid2863 The novel itself is a work in progress. Category:Members